And the Hidden Stash
And the Hidden Stash '''is the season premiere of the second season of 2 Broke Girls. Summary Max and Caroline go to visit Caroline's father in prison where he tells them about secret stash hidden in Caroline's horse-riding trophy. Plot The season premiere opens with everyone at the diner staring at a woman who is breastfeeding her son, who is old enough at this point to order a side of French fries from Max. Caroline gets a call from her father, and as she is speaking to him, notices a newspaper headline for her family’s estate sale. She calmly snatches it and lights it on fire in the kitchen. Caroline comes up, and Caroline asks, for her father via phone, if Max will finally go and meet him. Max readily agrees—until Caroline hangs up and she insists she won’t go, but that you can’t say no to people in prison or they’ll hang themselves with a belt. Sophie enters, and Oleg determines to finally ask her out. Sophie wants to go to the Channing family auction and have Oleg buy her something gold, and he readily agrees. Max catches Sophie read ing the auction catalog and tries to hide it from Caroline, but it is too late. Caroline is crushed about having to sell all the items from her life and fights with Sophie. The two go to see Caroline’s father, Martin, in prison, played by Steven Weber. Max forgets her distrust immediately, smitten by the man. Martin insists that Max make Caroline go to the estate sale, and buy the silver cup won by Caroline when she jumped her horse, Chestnut. Excited, Max convinces Caroline they must go, because clearly Martin has hidden money in the cup. Caroline dons a brunette wig and they go to the auction house, sadly admiring all the goods from her childhood that are being sold off. The two win the bid for the cup, and, excitedly, they rush off to break open the base. It is empty. Shocked and crushed, Caroline confronts her father. He tells her he wanted her to have the cup as a reminder of the hurdles she must get over. Caroline is wounded, however. She berates him for not taking care of her as a father should. Max is still googly-eyed with lust and not much help in the argument. Begrudgingly, Caroline recognizes that her father meant no harm in his gesture, and she and Max end the night with $727 total toward their goal. Quotes Trivia *After getting the bedside table at the auction, Hamish says "Y.O.L.O." This is an acronym for the term 'You Only Live Once'. *When Earl said, "Well well, here comes the sun.", this refers to Here Comes The Sun sung by The Beatles. Production *The cast were given the script on August 11, 2012. International Air Dates *Canada: September 24, 2012 on Citytv *United Kingdom: November 15, 2012 on E4 HD *Germany: February 26, 2013 on ProSieben Reception Critical reception of the episode was mixed. Pilot Virtuet of The AV Club, gave the episode a B-, saying that the end of the episode was "surprisingly almost-sweet scene between Caroline and Martin" and "it does give us a quick glimpse of what the show can be." Source Processed Media gave it a D, saying "‘And The Hidden Stash’ is a perfect microcosm of my frustrations with the show: too much time is spent listening to Sophie’s “accent” and Max’s wise cracks about her swallowing talents or how she’s dysfunctional in every single aspect of personality and life." Source TV Equals said "Ah, 2 Broke Girls – truly the gift that keeps giving." Source Guest Cast *Steven Weber - Martin Channing *Robert Michael Morris - Hamish McDonough *Ajay Mehta - Auctioneer *Brian Palermo - John Westin *Gary Kraus - Brian *Kevin D'Arcy - Security Guard *Ursula Burton - Mother *Dashiell Henry Burton - Son *Tom Virtue - Man *Carrie Armstrong - Lady Gallery And The Hidden Stash 5.PNG And The Hidden Stash 4.PNG And The Hidden Stash 2.PNG And The Hidden Stash 1.PNG And The Hidden Stash 6.PNG|Beginning And The Hidden Stash 7.PNG|Opening Again And The Hidden Stash 8.PNG And The Hidden Stash 9.PNG|Oleg And The Hidden Stash 10.PNG And The Hidden Stash 11.PNG And The Hidden Stash 12.PNG Videos 2 Broke Girls Season 2 "Shocker" Promo (HD)|Promo 2 Broke Girls Season 2 "New Time, New Season" Promo (HD)|Promo #2 2 Broke Girls - Get The Cup|Get The Cup 2 Broke Girls - 2 Broke Girls - 2 Broke Girls - Behind the Scenes And the Hidden Stash|Behind the Scenes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2012